Power
by Nyandalee
Summary: How truly intoxicating it is.


My favorite thing to do is listen to Surfin Summer from the Spongebob soundtrack and write sad fics.

Also I guess sorry for the tildes. It just seems weird to have Isuke speak without them, even though I know it's super unprofessional lol. In retrospect this seems really rushed, but SSB4 is coming out soon and I can't bring myself to clean the ending up.

* * *

><p>There are only two things in the entire world that are important to you; your parents, and money. Although maybe that would be three things-Mama, Papa, and money. Regardless, there is no room in your heart for anything else. Your parents have given you a new life - a new beginning in the lap of luxury - and for that, you would do anything for their own happiness. You are, and always will be, eternally grateful for everything they've done for you.<p>

But your generosity ends there.

Nothing else matters.

Except maybe power, but you have nothing to worry about in that aspect, considering your prowess as an assassin and secure financial state. Even if your parents were to suddenly lose all of their funds, you're more than certain that you could keep the family afloat, since businessmen practically throw themselves at your feet. Their weak will is laughable at best and pitiful at worst, but you're not complaining; the power they place in your hands is a high you'll never get tired of.

However, there are exceptions to everything, and doing the same thing over and over again gets boring eventually. So, it was only natural for you to seek something else to capture your attention.

You crack a sinister grin as you think back to a faithful pet of yours. Oh, how truly pitiful she was - bound and shackled to the bottom rung of society. Despite her lack of proper funding, you figured she would provide more entertainment than all of the previous men and women you've ever toyed with.

And how right you were.

The two of you met at that stupid academy, with that stupid class that turned out to be a complete waste of time. Or, maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time, since it did bring the two of you together. Either way, from the moment she met you, she was naively obedient. Eventually you found out that her family was the motivation behind her actions and you were intrigued. Not because she sparked some sappy feeling within you, but because you knew that she had a big heart-the most enjoyable type of heart to break.

So you set your plan in motion.

After the entire academy fiasco blew over and you recovered from your wounds, you sought her out, feigning interest in her. She was so easy to win over, you almost felt bad for using her. _Almost._

It turned out that she had a soft spot for you, but that came as no surprise-you were breathtaking, after all. While she initially put up some resistance - she was so grossly modest and righteous - you broke her down eventually. A few kind gestures and saccharine sweet words, and she was yours; eternally loyal and self sacrificing, just for you. Of course, she still had that pathetic family of hers, but you knew just what to say to get her to slowly pay more attention to you. The power you had over her was absolutely euphoric. She was the definition of moral, but you shattered that completely - corrupted her to the bone - as you whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

The effect you had on her was apparent. Suddenly, her visits to the hospital shortened in length. She claimed that her mother was getting better, though you knew it was far from the truth. Not that you cared. The more time she spent with you, the more her heart would break, for she would realize that it was all a complete waste of time; and time was crucial, when your loved one was flirting with death.

Needless to say, she still cared for her family; no amount of time between your thighs would tear her away from that. However, they were no longer her number one priority.

You were.

She showered you with genuine affection, and you suddenly found it hard to breathe. Her feelings smothered you-disgusted you. So you did what you do best.

Let people know that they are beneath you.

The texts that threatened to blow your phone up were ignored, the dates that she arranged were ignored - you almost wanted to hire a photographer to take a picture of her, when she realized she had been stood up - , and you even ignored her as she spoke to you in person.

Over a rather lengthy period of time, she came to the conclusion that she was doing something wrong, and backed off slightly to give you some space. It was a wise thing to do, and you rewarded her with an "apology." You wanted to inflict as much pain as possible, so you figured that her being hopelessly in love with you would be much more beneficial than her being resentful towards you.

She perked up immediately, and the asphyxiating affection came back full force. It was then and there that you decided enough was enough. You could no longer handle her idiotic antics and sincere feelings-it was time to pull the plug.

You mulled over many different endings to this little affair, but none seemed to tug at the right amount of heartstrings. For every second that she spent with you, you wanted to make sure that she would spend an hour grieving. But try as you might, nothing seemed to have the devastating effect you wanted.

It wasn't until you received a call at the crack of dawn, that you came up with a conclusion to this tragic - for her, anyway - play. She knew to never call you in the early hours of the day, and considering it was almost four in the morning, it must have been urgent. You sluggishly picked your phone up and listened to the empty voice on the other end of the line. Her mother had kicked the bucket, and she so desperately needed you at the hospital for comfort.

You wanted to smirk - to laugh at the fact that a woman who was once so strong, so independent has finally been brought to her knees - but you couldn't find it in your heart to do so. You were cruel. You constantly played with the emotions of others and manipulated them, like a master puppeteer and his marionette, but even you had a shred of humanity left in you.

You dressed quickly and instructed your chauffeur to drive you to the hospital that she was located at.

When you arrived, you found that she was alone; her ridiculously large family absent. You questioned her about it, and she simply stated that they shouldn't have to worry about things so early in the morning. You nodded along and pretended to believe her, but you knew why she didn't alert anybody else. She had to be strong for them; had to put up a brave front for them. She couldn't let them see her cry, so she would spill all of her sorrows before they even woke up.

Her complexion was pale - from the stress of the entire situation, no doubt - but you didn't say anything. Suddenly, you found yourself in a warm embrace. The arms that were wrapped around you were strong, yet held a certain gentleness to them. She trembled slightly as she clung to you, and you felt droplets glide along your cheek.

_"I'm sorry, Isuke. I'm not as strong as I thought I was. So please, stay with me for just this while."_

The suffocating feelings from before returned, and you roughly shoved her away. You were getting tired of the sensation, and all previous sympathy fled from you, only to be replaced with malice. You couldn't care less about her, or her stupid family. She was beneath you - would always be beneath you - and your tolerance had run out.

She looked to you with confusion and hurt, but you did not relent.

_"You're right, you're not strong~. In fact, you're pathetic. Your mother was dying, you know? But even so, you decided to spend time with Isuke, who didn't even care about you in the first place~"_

She couldn't stop a choked sob from escaping, and you knew then and there that the end was near. You had the stake positioned; all you had to do was drive it in. The confusion never left her face, and you noted that she truly did look like the idiot she was.

_"Did you honestly believe that Isuke would fall for someone as low as you? You can't even take care of your low life family, so what makes you think you can take care of a goddess like Isuke~?_"

You gave her no time to respond-your patience was gone. You turned on your heel and walked away without another word, choosing to ignore the strange fact that you could hear tears clash against the hospital floor.


End file.
